Montecito Madness
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: Hanna goes to Montecito to meet Caleb's parents. Will everything go as planned? Will A follow her there? Read to find out! HALEB
1. Arriving There

**Hi! This is just a new one about Hanna meeting Caleb's family. Hope you like it, Enjoy!**

Hanna started getting nervous as the taxi got nearer to the destination. She already met Sean's parents before they went out so it wasn't that scary and she had never had a more serious relationship with someone so she really wanted meeting Caleb's parents to be perfect. She wore a baggy baby pink top which she tucked in to a small black pencil skirt and black heels.

"How Long?" Hanna said to the taxi driver.

"We'll be there in 5" He replied.

"Thanks"

 _'Almost here xxx'_ Hanna texted Caleb.

 _'Can't wait. Don't be nervous I know they'll love you'_ He replied.

The taxi driver pulled into a glorious white mansion with a fountain in front of it. She couldn't stop thinking about how rich they must be. What if they don't like her?

She paid the man and got her luggage out and wheeled it to the large entrance. She had 2 large suitcases for two weeks and had to pay extra at baggage control for overpacking.

' _Ding Dong'_ She rang the bell.

The large white door suddenly swung open and Caleb was standing there. They hadn't seen each other for 2 weeks of there summer and missed each other so much.

"Caleb!" She squealed, then jumping into his arms.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" He whispered in her ear.

She pulled away from the hug and wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped his hand round her waist as they shared a much needed kiss.

"Caleb look at this house!" Hanna said.

"I know, it took me a while to get used to it. You do realize your only staying here for two weeks right?" He said laughing, pointing to her suitcase.

She rolled his eyes at him and shut him up with a kiss.

There moment was soon interrupted by Caleb's brother's James and Clay talking, thinking that Hanna and Caleb couldn't hear them. Clay was 5 and James was 10.

"What are day doing" Clay's whispered to James.

"There kissing" James replied.

Hanna pulled away from the kiss and burst out laughing but Caleb just looked slightly annoyed.

"Guys this is Hanna, my girlfriend" Caleb said.

"You must be James and Clay" Hanna smiled at them.

She expected them to shake her hand but they both hugged her instead and her heart melted at how cute they were, and how much they resembled Caleb.

"You must be Hanna!" A well dressed woman said walking out if the kitchen with arms wide open. "I'm Caleb's mum, its so nice to meet you!"

"You too Mrs. Dawson" Hanna said returning the hug.

"Please, Call me Claudia. I've heard so much about you, honestly Caleb doesn't stop"

"Really?" Hanna said turning to Caleb who had his arm around her waist.

He replied by kissing her nose and she scrunched it and laughed. Claudia smiled at the couple.

"William" Claudia shouted, walking down the hall. "Hanna's here!"

An Expensive and rich looking Man walked out of an office and greeted Hanna with a hug. "I'm so sorry I didnt here you come in" He said.

"Thats okay" Hanna smiled.

"I'm William, it's so nice to finally meet the girl Caleb doesn't shut up about"

Hanna blushed and laughed being quite scared of what he had told them.

"Caleb, grab Hanna's things, We'll show her her room" Claudia said.

They went upstairs and Caleb placed Hanna's suitcases in her room.

"This is your room, and thats Caleb's" Claudia said pointing to Caleb's room literately right in front of hers. "Caleb insisted you have the guest room next to his"

Caleb rolled his eyes at his mother as Hanna looked at the king sized bed with massive pillows and crisp white sheets. It had massive walk-in-wardrobes and a luxurious cream sofa in it.

"Wow. Thank you so much" Hanna said to Claudia.

"Thats okay. You get settled in, Dinner will be ready soon" She said to both of them.

Once Claudia left, Caleb lifted Hanna up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and then pushed her on the bed, kissing her.

Hanna laughed but then broke from the heated kiss.

"Caleb, what if your mum catches us?"

"She won't" He said and then carried on kissing her.

"Well I don't want to risk it" She said then getting off the bed and unzipping her suitcase.

Caleb annoyingly groaned. "Haaaaan I haven't seen you in weeks"

"We'll make time for... _that_ , but only when were alone and when I haven't only been here five minutes" Hanna said moving some things to the closet.

"Fine" He gave in. "How was your flight?"

"Oh yeah it was really good, there was two really cute guys on either sides of me" She joked.

"Oh Really..." He got up from the bed and tickled her.

"Ca-leb! Stop!" She giggled.

He carried on tickling her and she was laughing harder. "I was joking!"

"Say your sorry" He simply said.

"I'm sorry!" She said still laughing.

He stopped and grinned at her. "God, I've missed you"

"You have no idea how hard it is being in Rosewood when all your friends are on dates all the time for two weeks"

"Well now _we_ can go on dates for two weeks"

"Good"

"How was your Birthday?" He asked.

"It was good, but you already know that considering you called me 8 times that day!"

"I have a present for you..." He grinned.

"What? You didnt have to get me anything"

"Oh really? Well when I told you that I was gonna be in Montecito for your birthday, you didn't talk to me for a day, so I thought I should get you the best presents to make up for it"

"True"

He walked into his room and got a big bag and handed it to her.

She pulled out a stripy pink Victoria's Secret box.

"Oh, so when you said a birthday present for me, you meant a person for you" She laughed.

She opened the box to see 2 pairs of thongs wth matching bombshell bra's and 2 sprays and a body moisturizer.

Hanna laughed when she saw these. "You are so sneaky"

"It's the thought that counts..." He said then kissing her. "Here" he said handing her a small box.

"Caleb..." She said looking at he tiffany's box. "I'm scared"

"Relax, just open it."

She undid the perfect white bow and lifted the lid. There was a jewelry pouch and when she undid it all she saw was diamonds.

It was a bracelet with Diamond studs all over it. There was two charms, a C and a H.

"Oh My God! Caleb, this must have cost you a fortune!"

"Look on the Inside"

She looked at the engraving on the inside of the bracelet and it said: _Happy Birthday, Princess xx_

"You are the best boyfriend ever" She said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him with passion.

"There's one more thing"

"Caleb, It's only my birthday, you didnt have to get so much"

He got out a shoe box from the big bag and she opened it to see the new pair of Christian Louboutin's she had wanted.

She screamed when she saw them and Caleb jumped.  
They were black, opened toed and it had an ankle strap.

"Caleb, you didnt!" She squealed. "How did you know I wanted these?"

"I know you so well..."

"Aria?"

"Okay, _You_ know me so well"

"You must have spent so much on me!"

"You are my princess..." He said then pecking her lips.

She took the inside stuffing from the shoe tried them on.

She looked down at the amazing shoes and was in awe. "I am never taking these off"

' _knock knock knock'_

"Dinner's ready" William said.

"Thanks" Caleb replied.

He looked down at her high heels and was shocked at how gracefully she walked in them.

"Seriously, how do you walk in a shoe that high?"

"Practice"

* * *

After they had dinner Caleb took Hanna down to the basement where they had a massive flat screen TV and a huge sofa.

' _Beep Beep_ '

Her phone got a text so she lifted it and checked it.

"That's not A is it?" Caleb said.

"No, Its my mum. She just wants to know if I got back okay"

"Caleb, I need your help" James said walking down the stairs, followed by Clay.

"What is it?" Caleb said.

"There's this girl, Trina, I wanna ask her out but I don't if she likes me" James explained.

"Well Just grab her when your alone and kiss her, if she stays then your in, if she runs away then she doesn't like you" Caleb said.

"What?! You cannot do that" Hanna said to James.

"Yes he can. Thats what girls like"

"Um, no they don't. I'm a girl, I think I would know"

"Then what do you think I should do?" James asked Hanna.

"Well since your only 10, she would want to chose her first kiss so don't do what Caleb said. You should try and get a moment alone with her and get to know her. Ask about her, compliment her and then she will think your super sweet. After that she'll go tell her friends what happened, and you go ask her friends if she likes you. Her friends will go strait to her and tell her you like her and then you ask her out. Simple" Hanna said.

"How are you so Sure it will work?" James asked.

"It's worked on me for years"

"Wow your an expert!" James said.

"Yeah, how many guys have asked you out exactly?" Caleb said.

"Thats not the point" Hanna said.

"How did Caleb ask you out?" Clay asked.

"Well...It kinda just happened with us" Caleb said as Hanna blushed thinking of the real story of running into him in the shower.

"Caleb, I'm kinda jet lagged i think i'm gonna get some sleep" Hanna said.

"I get it, Its 2am in Rosewood. I'll walk you." Caleb said.

They walked up stairs hand-in-hand to her room.

"Night babe" He said.

"Night. Thanks for all my amazing gifts, this bracelet is so beautiful" She said looking at her sparkly wrist.

" _Your_ so beautiful."

She blushed at his words. Even though he had too her that a thousand times, she still blushed, and Caleb loved that he had the power to do that to her.

"What are we doing tomorrow again?" She asked.

"My annoying cousins are coming over" He said rolling his eyes.

"You don't like them?"

"I like some of them, but some of the older kids can be real pains in the ass. There only staying 1 night though, so it shouldn't be too bad"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you busy" She winked.

"Good"

"I Love you"

"I Love you too"

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this one. Please review if you think I should carry on. And If you've read some of my other stories you'll probably guess i like protective Caleb, so if you guys think I should carry on, I will add more of that. xx**


	2. Meeting The Cousins

**Hi everyone, hope your excited for this one, enjoy!**

Hanna woke and suddenly remembered where she was. _Paradise._

 _'knock knock knock'_

"Come in!"

"Morning babe" He said getting into bed with her.

"Morning" She said kissing him.

"How did you sleep?"

"Perfect. What about you?"

"Better knowing that your in the room opposite. Ready for breakfast?"

"Sure, let me get changed first"

"Why? You don't need to, its only breakfast"

She got up and showed him what she was wearing. She had on one of Caleb's baggy shirts and some _really_ short shorts that didnt half cover her ass.

He smirked at her. "Well I think you look absolutely perfect"

"Of course you do" She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm gonna get changed, wait here" She said grabbing some clothes, walking into the bathroom in her en suite.

"But you take ages!" He said but she had already closed the door and pretended not to hear him.

She chose to wear a short floral dress which was tight at the waist but flowed out. It had a little bit of cleavage and is was quite short but it was perfect for summer. She did a flawless face of makeup but didnt put too much on so she didnt draw attention from her amazing figure. She obviously had her hair done in perfect curls and put her new heels on.

After 20 minutes in the bathroom she came out and Caleb looked up at her and was shocked.

"W...Wow"

Hanna laughed at him.

"Did I tell you how hot you are?" He said smirking.

"Not today..." She said.

He grabbed her and pulled her on the bed with him as they started kissing.

When his hands started to wander higher and higher up her dress she pulled away.

"Caleb, we need to stop"

"I can't help it. Your just too Irresistible" He whispered in her ear.

He got up from the bed and held out his hand to pull her up and after Caleb got changed they both made there way downstairs.

"Morning" Claudia said.

"Morning" Hanna and Caleb said in unison.

"Hanna, you look lovely. How did you sleep?" Claudia asked.

"Thank you. I slept wonderfully" Hanna replied.

"Where's William?" Caleb asked.

"He's gone to collect your cousins from the airport. Hope your hungry cause they'll be here any minute for brunch" She replied.

"Oh, I didnt realize they were coming so early" Caleb said.

They heard a car roll and they all went to the door to greet them.

"Steph, Roy Its so good to see you" Claudia said hugging them, followed by hugging each of the kids.

There was 3 kids, A nine year old boy called Tom, a 16 year girl old called Tess, and a 17 year old boy called Bruce who brought his friend Nate.

"Caleb, it so good to see you" His Aunt Stephanie said.

"You too. This is my girlfriend Hanna" Caleb said to everyone.

"Nice to meet you" She said confidently but really she was terrified.

Nate smirked when he looked at her. He thought she was so hot and he needed to have her.

They all went in the kitchen and sat down for brunch.

"So how did you two meet?" Caleb's uncle Roy asked them.

"We met at school" Hanna said resting her hand over Caleb's.

"How long have you been together?" His Aunt Stephanie said.

"Two years, on and off" Hanna replied.

Brunch was lovely, Hanna met all Caleb's family properly and everything was perfect. They asked so many questions about Hanna and Caleb's relationship which annoyed Caleb but Hanna thought it was sweet.

After they finished brunch, Hanna was talking to Claudia, Tess and Caleb's Aunt Steph over coffee while the kids were outside and the boys were watching the football on the TV in the kitchen.

Caleb got along well with his cousin Bruce, even though Caleb was a year older than him but Caleb hadn't met Bruce's friend Nate yet.

"Dude, your girlfriend's _so_ hot!" Bruce said to Caleb.

"I know" Caleb said with a proud smile, looking over to her laughing with his mother, Aunt and cousin.

* * *

Hanna and Tess were getting on really well even though she was 16 and Hanna was 18. They were both into fashion so they had a lot to talk about.

"So, what do you think about my brothers friend?" Tess asked Hanna.

"Nate? I don't really know him" Hanna replied.

"Yeah but you think he's good looking right?" Tess said.

"Yeah...I guess"

Hanna did think he was good looking, he was Blonde with blue eyes but he was no match for Caleb. Caleb was practically the meaning of tall, dark, and handsome and every girls dream.

"Why?" Hanna questioned.

"Cause he's been checking you out for the past 20 minutes!" Tess laughed.

"What? No he hasn't!"

Hanna turned her head to see if it was true and he was staring at her.

"See!" Tess said.

"Well that doesn't matter because I'm with Caleb" She said glancing at him.

They carried on talking about Tess' past and they were laughing over stupid ex boyfriends and telling stories from when they were younger.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Hanna said.

"Last one down the hall"

"Thanks"

Hanna started walking to the bathroom and Nate saw so he took this as an opportunity.

"I'm just gonna make a quick call" Nate said to Caleb and Bruce then following Hanna.

She was almost down the hall until Nate grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"Oh, you scared me" Hanna said.

"Sorry I didnt mean to" He said smirking.

"Thats okay"

"That is a very pretty dress" He said looking her up and down.

"Oh. Um...Thank you" She said awkwardly.

"But you should know, It would look even better on my bedroom floor" He whispered.

"Excuse me?" She said in her bitchy voice.

"It was just a compliment..."

She started feeling very uncomfortable and looked around to see if anyone was there but they were completely isolated from everyone.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom now" She said sternly before walking away.

He grabbed her hips and twisted her round before placing a kiss on her lips. He immediately slipped his tongue in her mouth but she pulled away.

"What do you think your doing? And get your hands off me!" She said.

He took his hands off her hips. "You want me, don't deny it"

"I have a boyfriend, I'm older than you, and I would never think twice about cheating!" She said before storming off as fast as she could in her heels back to the kitchen.

* * *

For the rest of the day she was distant with Caleb because she didnt know whether to tell him or not. It could drive a wedge between the good relationship he has with his cousin if Caleb did something to him.

They were all getting ready to go out for dinner and Hanna and Tess were doing there makeup in the bathroom while Caleb was watching TV in her room.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Caleb said in a frustrated voice.

"Be patient!" Hanna said back.

Once they finished there makeup and did there hair they finally left the bathroom.

Tess had worn a baby-blue body-con which complimented her tanned skin and long brown hair perfectly.

Hanna was wearing a short and tight dark red dress which was long sleeve with no back and she put a thin black belt on top. She had a lipstick which was the exact same deep red as the dress and had thick lashes to complete the perfect look.

Caleb was in awe of her beauty as his eyes looked her up and down.

"Your gorgeous" He said in a serious tone.

Hanna and Tess laughed at his reaction.

"And your too cute" She said kissing him.

"Are you guys finally ready?" Bruce said peering through the door.

"Yes" Tess said rolling her eyes.

* * *

They went there in separate cars so thankfully Hanna didn't have to see Nate again.

Once they arrived at the very fancy restaurant they had booked, they made there way to the table.

Hanna sat down next to Caleb but Nate soon sat on her other side.

She saw him looking her up and down and suddenly felt really uncomfortable knowing that there legs were practically touching so she moved her chair closer to Caleb's.

"You okay?" Caleb said wondering why she was shuffling her chair closer to his.

"Yeah, just want to be close to you" She lied.

About an hour into the meal Caleb go up from his chair.

"Just going to the bathroom babe"

"Kay" She replied but inside she was begging him to stay.

"Were Finally alone..." Nate whispered in her ear while putting a hand on her upper thy.

"Your an ass" She said slapping his hand under the table.

"Speaking of..." He said slipping his hand under her butt to cup it.

Before she could do anything Caleb came back and he took his hand away and luckily Caleb didn't see.

"I'll be back for more..." Nate whispered in her ear.

Hanna felt really uncomfortable around him and was now scared to be alone with him. She was debating whether or not to tell Caleb but her thoughts were interrupt by a text.

Hanna took her phone from her bag and read the message. When she read it she froze.

 _Thanks for going to Montecito, I've always wanted to go. How nice is this restaurant? Caleb's family are so sweet. I'd hate for anything to happen to them... Great dress BTW! -A_

She looked like she had seen a ghost and Claudia noticed it.

"Hanna are you okay?" She said.

Hanna started hyperventilating and looking all round the room with teary eyes to see if anyone was there.

"Excuse me" She quickly said then putting down her phone running off in tears before anyone could say anything.

The whole table shared worried and confused looks. Caleb grabbed Hanna's phone and read the text.

"Shit" He muttered once he read it.

He ran after Hanna and left everyone at the table even more confused.

' _Knock Knock Knock_ '

He knocked on her bathroom stall; the only one that was closed.

"Hanna its me"

She opened the door and buried herself in his chest.

"Caleb, A followed us here! I've put your whole family in danger! I'm gonna leave on the next flight out, tell you parents my mum-" She sobbed before he cut her off.

"Hanna, I'm not going to let anything happen to you and this A is not going ruin your trip"

"But what if-"

"No Buts. As long as your with me, your safe"

She just stared at him for a long time remembering how safe she felt when she told him about A.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

 **Hey guys, sorry it took me ages to update but I wanted to make this one longer. Please review! xxx**


End file.
